


Pretenzija

by CasandHisBurntWings67



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Mild Blood, Multi, No Plot/Plotless, Painplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 10:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16093988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasandHisBurntWings67/pseuds/CasandHisBurntWings67
Summary: Naka-Choko (2x10) Coda - Extended Dining Room SceneAlana gets to taste the forbidden fruit from the devil himself.





	Pretenzija

**Author's Note:**

> This is utter, shameless porn with an attempt at poetic prose. 
> 
> Please note there is much more... interaction between Will and Hannibal than with Alana. I love her and I also love the delicious torture of her knowing Will and Hannibal are more intimately connected than she is, despite knowing them both before they knew each other. 
> 
> I wanted to read it so I wrote it, and I know I'm really fucking late to the party but I have so many feelings about these ridiculous murder husbands.
> 
> If you want more, please say so because I don't know if this is great or terrible.

 

 

"Of Man's first disobedience, and the fruit / Of that forbidden tree whose mortal taste / Brought death into the World, and all our woe, / With loss of Eden, till one greater Man / Restore us, and regain the blissful seat, / Sing, Heavenly Muse"

 _Paradise Lost_ -  John Milton

 

 

 

 

 

Tension was palpable between the three of them. The dining room was devoid of sound except for the delicate tinkering of their cutlery over fine porcelain plates, with soft melodic piano that did little but highlight the profound silence, and the ringing hesitation of the dinner guests. The luxurious dining room, with its deep blue walls and surrounding greenery, felt darker tonight, its proud chandelier dimmed low to cast soft light over them. Outside, the night pressed in close, and soft rain fall danced over the glass doors.

Alana felt the tension like a hot breath on the back of her neck, and she discreetly took another small mouthful of her meal. Hannibal described it as a ‘brined and roasted whole suckling pig’, and the soft skips of syllables that dripped from his lips made something within her ache. Across the deep wood table, Will was sat so straight, his shoulders stiff, and mouth set. He trembled ever so slightly when he spoke.

She switched between watching Will and Hannibal, with them in turn sneaking heated glances at each other. It was like watching a delicate ballet of unsure dancers, reaching and pulling at each other, only to shy away at the very last second.

“Freddie isn’t the only one without boundaries.” Alana said, holding her fork above her plate. “Your relationship doesn’t seem to know many.” She was met with more tinkering cutlery, and more fleeting glances. Hannibal smiled, amusement lighting his face in the darkened room.

“Patient and therapist,” she continued. “Friend and enemy.”

Hannibal’s lip made a sharp, wet sound, drawing in a breath to speak. “Crossing boundaries is different than violating them.” He was acutely aware of the weight of Will’s eyes on his neck, and then felt them slide back to Alana.

She smiled coyly. “Boundaries will always be up for negotiation.” She replied. She smiled at Will, and he didn’t return it. The trembling was softer now as he went back to his plate. “It’s just hard to know where you are with each other.”

“We know where we are with each other.” Will said, overly light and strained, and Alana didn’t neglect to notice how Hannibal’s attention snapped to him. “Shouldn’t that be enough?”

Alana didn’t know how to respond, and there was another small, but still engulfing silence.

“Better the devil you know.” Hannibal smiled. He picked up his wine, breathing deeply over the dark rim, before taking a generous sip.

Alana swallowed, and gently put down her knife and fork. “Delicious, Hannibal. Thank you.” She said.

Hannibal bowed his head, a delicate smile pulling at his lips. “It is always a special pleasure having the two of you at my table.” He gazed at Alana between his eyelashes.

Alana's returning smile was a beat too delayed to be casual as she felt a hint of hot oil sliding down her spine. Despite finishing her plate, Alana still felt hungry.

Will was sure Hannibal could hear the jack-rabbiting of his heart, hear the _whoosh_ of his blood through his ears and smell the sharp salt of his sweat beading in his lower back. Peeking behind Hannibal’s veil, to witness the beast within, was irrevocable, and sitting across from the beast with Alana, knowing the exquisite violence he proliferated was almost more than Will could bare. He curled his toes, digging them into the soft fabric of his socks, and the hard soles of his shoes, grinding into the carpet. He could scarcely breathe, softly panting as he was.

He stood to attention, collected his dishes, and nodded his thanks to Hannibal, and then avoided Alana trying to catch his attention, before rushing to the kitchen on unsteady legs. He forced himself to gently place the dishes into the sink. He ran a hand through his mop of hair and grabbed the kitchen island. His fingers turned white in his grip as if the stainless steel under his hands was melting wax and he could mould it into an image. He wondered what image that would be.

He ran his fingertips over the cool metal. How much meat on this surface had been human? Will could picture Hannibal’s strong fingers pushing and pulling the raw meat, cutting and reshaping the pink flesh into delicacies, carved into perfection. Delicacies that now sat heavily in his belly; delicacies he had consumed under Hannibal’s careful supervision.

“Will?” He felt his eyes close as that warm voice whispered to him. He didn’t turn around but could hear each step Hannibal took towards him. Will knew Hannibal could move like a wraith, ghosting over the ground. Each step Hsnnibal took was deliberately and purposely loud. Hannibal wanted Will to hear him coming.

A footstep directly behind him and Will turned sharply, his shoulder just barely brushing the buttons of Hannibal’s shirt. Hannibal was close, too close to be proper, too close to be respectable, and yet, Will felt his body arch, chest rising, chin tilted back ever so slightly. He watched as Hannibal’s gaze tracked a long cord of sinew down his neck. Hannibal licked his lips, moisture shiny on the ruby blush of his mouth.

“Did you enjoy dinner?”

“Yes.” Will’s voice was barely audible, and a rough edge broke the word. “It was a spectacle.”

Hannibal smiled, and tilted his head towards Will. “A fascinating conversation, wouldn’t you say? How you can say so much with so little.” Hannibal loomed over Will, enjoying the full extent of his height. He was so close he could feel the fine tremours of Will’s beautiful body

Alana cleared her throat, and Will froze, snapping his parted lips closed with a soft _click_ of teeth. Hannibal didn’t turn but looked over his shoulder. Alana was leaning against the door frame of the kitchen. Her arms were tightly crossed and she looked hungry. Will could barely see her over Hannibal’s shoulder, like he was shielding him from her, as if he was hiding his form form prying and undeserving eyes.

Neither man spoke as she strode from the door frame. Her heels made light _clicks_ over the tiles. They tracked her movements, and she kept coming closer. Hannibal leant gently to his side, opening to Alana, which pressed his arm against Will’s shoulder. Their hands brushed, and Alana kept coming closer. She didn’t stop until she was between them, too close to be proper, too close to be respectable. 

Alana hesitated, then reached into Will's hair and pulled him down, sliding their mouths together. Will sighed, cradling her hip to his body. Will felt Hanniabl shift to pull in Alana's other side, and now all three of their bodies were flush together. Will could feel Hannibal's eyes on him as he kissed her, and it made him shiver.

Will felt Hannibal pull Alana from him, and they separated wetly. A brush of air puffed against his now wet chin as Hannibal ducked and possessed Alana’s mouth.

Will panted between them, heat pressing in from all sides. The stainless-steel island dug into his lower back. He must have made a sound, small and wounded, because Hannibal broke away from Alana. Her cheeks had a rosy bloom over them, the delicate skin flushed and dewy.

Hannibal’s hand slowly brushed up Will’s back, delighting in the tremours under Will’s skin and the feel of the expansive goosebumps beneath his thin shirt. Hannibal zeroed in on Will’s panting mouth and leant down. He paused just a hairsbreadth away, enjoying the hot plumes of Will’s breath against his face, and the small, soft sounds the detective wasn’t consciously making, and couldn’t staunch if he tried.

Hannibal smiled, and pressed their lips together, running his tongue along Will’s bottom lip. Will opened for him. Hannibal felt Will’s strong hand dig into his arm, and the pain was biting and delicious. The doctor wanted to feel those fingers clawing at his back. Hannibal pulled away.

Will looked decadent. His hair was wild from Alana’s grasping fingers, and he was flushed and heaving, pressed in by two bodies into the kitchen island. His dress slacks did little to hide Will’s pleasure with the expensive material raised over a prominent bulge. Hannibal felt his mouth water.

“Might I suggest,” Hannibal’s voice was caramelised sugar, low and deep. “If we are to continue, that we do so in the comfort of my bedroom?” It was phrased as a question, but it wasn’t.

Hannibal strong fingers grasped a hand of theirs each, pulling them with him. They both followed, stumbling to keep up with Hannibal as he led them through the corridors of his home.

Alana glanced at Will, but he was staring at the back of Hannibal’s head, running his tongue over his bottom lip as if he was chasing the taste of Hannibal.

Hannibal let go of Alana’s hand to reach for the handle and opened the door into his bedroom. The room was luxuriously furnished, continuing the deep blue motif, and the carpet was plush underfoot. The bed bulged with goose down, and Alana knew it would be soft as a cloud. She wondered how it would feel to be pressed into the softness of Hannibal's bed by Will.

Hannibal drew Will in, before reaching for Alana again. His fingertips slid up into her scalp and he kissed her deeply, pulling her body flush against him. She gasped softly, pulling at the buttons of his shirt, creasing the material. She could feel Will beside her, and it was her turn to be caged between them. Will’s fingers danced over her back. They skimmed down her stomach, sliding between her legs and _squeezing._ She jolted, breaking away from Hannibal with a wet gasp.

Strong hands pushed her, and other strong hands pulled her, and she was back in Will’s arms. He pulled her in, hands possessive and digging. Confidence fell from Will in waves and his mouth and hands worked in tandem to drive Alana into a frenzy. She shuddered as his mouth dropped to her throat, his fingers slipping up beneath her dress, and pushing it up over her hips, revealing deep blue underwear, trimmed with lace. Will broke their kiss to pull the dress completely over Alana’s head. Her hair fell in a cascade of dark curls over her matching bra. Her nipples pressed against the thin material, and she reached for him again. Will dragged his fingers over Alana’s hot skin, and he heard a soft sigh. He looked up from Alana’s shoulder and saw Hannibal.

The doctor was lounged in one of his plush, ornate seats. His body wide and expression appraising. Despite the bulge in the front of his slacks, he had one arm slung over the chair’s back, the other resting, twitching, on his thigh. Posed in such a casual way, he exuded power and grace. Hannibal licked his lips, giving Alana a sweeping once over, before meeting Will’s stare. 

Will deliberately held his eyes, and then yanked Alana around, pressing her into Hannibal’s bed. She arched into him, and he rubbed against her, still mostly clothed against her sheer lace. They crawled up the bed, mouths meeting sloppily as Alana grabbed and tore at Will’s shirt until he threw it off. It fell in a graceful arch to the floor. Will slipped his fingers up under the seam of Alana’s underwear and pulled them down her legs. She rubbed her calves on Will's back as he dived between her legs. She shuddered as she felt his mouth pause by her folds, his breath hot against her, before he curled his tongue up and under, pressing sharply against her clit. She whined, her hands grabbing at Will’s hair and _pulling_. Will groaned, and pressed harder, his head bobbing between her legs, smearing saliva and her pleasure over his mouth and chin.

Alana’s mouth fell open, her body trembling above Will. She opened her eyes and saw Hannibal. He was still fully clothed, if a little rumpled. It was the casual sprawling of a contented predator. He licked his lips, watching her writhe under Will’s tongue, before he hungrily eyed Will's upturned backside.

Will’s hand came up, and slid her bra up above her breast, rolling and massaging the flesh between his fingers, pinching at the nipple. She groaned, and pushed up against him, shoving his face further between her legs as Hannibal watched her moan.

Will reared up and Alana flinched back. The ache deepened between her legs as Will looked over her body like he was deciding where there to sample first. His hands fell to his trousers, unbuckling them with ease. Alana laid there, legs open and his hungry gaze was a tease against her electrified skin, now soaked from his attentions. She hurriedly pulled her bra off the rest of the way, careless with the delicate fabric as Will yanked off his trousers and his boxers in a sharp tug, throwing them away.

He pressed her into the mattress again, grinding his hips against her heat, huffing and pressing his lips into her skin. There was the soft sound of a draw being opened, and they broke away. Beside them, Hannibal pulled a square, matte black packet from the draw. Hannibal dragged a lazy eye over their entangled bodies, and Will blushed. He wanted to pull away, hide the shameful display he knew they made.

But then he wanted to push deeper, dive into Alana, carve a place inside her for himself. He wanted to perform, Will realised, but only under Hannibal’s careful supervision. How different he was from the scared man who had kissed Alana in his living room, terrified and clutching for balance as his world tilted on the brink of collapse. Will ran his tongue over his bottom lip, and when Hannibal's dark eyes tracked the movement, he knew then that his world had already fallen, and the pieces were at Hannibal’s feet.

Alana shuddered beneath him, and reached out, taking the square packet from Hannibal. Will lowered himself and mouthed at Alana’s areola, circling the peaked nipple with his tongue. The bed dipped as Hannibal sat beside them, shrugging off his shirt, and letting his trousers fall to reveal tight black boxers made from silk. They accented Hannibal’s cock, which was fat and heavy in the soft material. Alana gently peeled the packet open but paused with the foil between her fingers. Hannibal reached for Will, brushing his fingers over his jaw. Will gently closed his eyes, and the doctor slid their mouths together in a sensual kiss.

Without looking away from them, Alana pulled out the condom, and reached down between their bodies. She grasped Will in her hand. He was hot and hard as iron. Will groaned into Hannibal’s mouth, and she rolled the condom down over the mushroomed head and guided him between her legs. The first press of him burned, and she bit her lip. Broken whimpers spilled from her lips, and she opened her eyes. They watered after being shut so tightly.

Will and Hannibal were both looking down at her, and like birds in perfect synch, they bent their heads and began to shower her face and chest with lingering kisses. She gasped and wrenched Hannibal’s hair hard enough that he grunted. Will huffed a soft laugh against her skin, and Hannibal’s returning smile was radiant. Alana then knew that every smile before that moment had been pale and false imitations. She had only now witnessed Hannibal showing true affection, and it was towards Will.

Alana hooked her legs around Will’s waist and slammed him to the hilt inside her. Will cried out, hand clenching the pillow beside her. His head snapped backwards, revealing the long and enticing column of his throat. Alana moaned as he rolled his hips in tight, dirty circles. She grabbed his thighs and began to meet him. Lewd, wet sounds bloomed from between them, and Alana arched into the possessive slide of Hannibal’s hand over her torso, going down, down, down. She felt his thick fingers close around Will, pressing against her entrance as he massaged Will's balls. The backs of his fingers lit up her sensitive skin. She clenched, and Will gasped, his hand grabbing Hannibal’s shoulder to steady himself. Hannibal, gently but firmly, grasped Will’s wrist and pulled his hand from him. He placed it on her breast and Will pinch her nipple harshly, making her buck against him. Hannibal's hand followed a long slide up Will's arm, and he shifted on the bed, lining his body alongside Will. Alana felt Will shudder against her, and from within her.

Hannibal’s fingers curled over Will’s hips and begun to move him. The detective gasped, lurching forward, sinking his hands into the sheets beside Alana’s head. Will went lax, and Hannibal’s strong hands guided his hips. It began slow, only small hitches, with Hannibal barely pulling Will more than an inch away from Alana. Will trembled in his hold, and jerked his hips back, grinding against Hannibal’s bulge.

Hannibal tutted, and his fingers dug painfully into Will’s hips. “Now, now, Will.” He whispered into his ear. The detective gasped and then let himself be guided again. Hannibal picked up the pace. “Be good for me and behave.”

Will moaned and fell to his elbows, encasing Alana between his arms. She kissed him, claiming his mouth and chasing the taste of Hannibal on his lips. She cried out as Hannibal drove Will’s hips harder against her. Her legs climbed higher on Will’s back, her toes dragging across Hannibal's chest. The angle made every guided thrust deeper, and she wrapped her arms around Will’s neck.

Hastily, Will leant onto one elbow and his hand disappeared between their bodies. He rubbed at Alana’s clit with hard and quick circles. Will pressed his mouth against Alana’s, and lapped at her open lips, sharing her breaths.

Hannibal drove them together and Alana let out a loud cry, clenching hard on Will, who spluttered into her neck. She clawed at his shoulders and thrust her hips up. Will forced himself to hold back, and he felt Hannibal’s smirk pressed into his back. It felt like a dare and an invitation, and Will knew he was being tested.

Alana cried out and Will moaned into her shoulder as she climaxed, clenching rhythmically around him. Hannibal kept tilting Will’s hips, gentler now, but enough that high broken keens rumbled in Will's throat. The slow rolls made obscene wet sounds. Alana moaned, shuddering, and her legs fell from Will’s waist. Hannibal slowly drew Will away.

The doctor reached down and pulled the sodden condom from Will’s cock, grinding his clothed erection over the swell of Will's ass. The detective bit his lip and held still for him. Alana swore Hannibal whispered ‘good boy’ in Will’s ear and she rubbed the wetness between her legs. It was Will’s turn, and Alana was enraptured with the long column of his throat, the heaving of his glistening chest, and the animal lurking behind Will’s beautiful blue eyes. The animal drawn to the beast that hungered beside him.

Will’s skin blazed where Hannibal was pressed against him, and he _ached_.

“Hannibal.” Will sighed. The sound of his name on Will’s lips was reverent and longing, and Hannibal looked over Will’s shoulder to properly admire his straining erection. It was red and glistening, bobbing over Alana’s body with every dirty grind of their hips. Hannibal discreetly reached behind him for the small bottle of lube he had slipped from the draw. Peppering Will’s shoulder and neck with gentle kisses, Hannibal snapped the bottle cap open, and lubed two of his fingers. He pressed them between Will’s cheeks, rubbing slow sensual circles.

“ _Hannibal_.” Will coughed. He throat was strained with the effort of holding himself back. The strain heightened when Hannibal pressed harder, one finger sinking deep into Will.

“I have you, Will.” Hannibal whispered into Will’s neck. “I have you.” He pressed the finger against Will’s walls, pushing and opening. Another finger soon followed, and Will fell forward, back onto his elbows over Alana, his body arching into a sinuous curve. She watched in awe at his wide blue eyes and clenched teeth. She felt every shudder and arch of Will’s body as Hannibal’s clever fingers worked him open.

Between her legs, her fingers pressed against her clit with more intent, letting pleasure coil upwards within her, following the rocking and jolting of Will’s body. Every muscle stood out beneath his skin. The fine structure of his frame straining and ripping under Hannibal’s strong, talented fingers. She kept rubbing at herself when Hannibal drew his hand away and lined himself up behind Will. Alana realised then that Hannibal still had his silk boxers on. She watched as Hannibal reached inside them and pulled out his cock. It was obscene. The fat head curved upwards, creamy fluid oozing from its tip, the black silk framing Hannibal decadently.

Alana couldn’t see what Hannibal was doing behind him so she watched Will face. She watched as his eyes clenched tightly shut for a moment, and then fly open, his jaw hanging loose and wide. Alana felt pinned beneath him. For a fleeting moment, her Will was consumed by the inferno behind Will's crystal blue eyes. A low sound came deep from within his chest.

Will felt Hannibal’s cock slowly opening him and it was an exquisite pain. The burning stretch matched only by Hannibal’s heated skin against his. The soft black silk sent electric pulses up the back of Will’s thighs. The pressure was endless, and Hannibal watched as his cock slowly disappeared into Will’s tight heat. He bit his lip, forcing his eyes to stay open under the onslaught of it. Will trembled like a scared horse, and Alana ran her hand soothingly up his side as he shook. 

“Fuck.” Will breathed. The sheet threatened to rip between Will’s fingers.

“That’s the idea, Will.” Hannibal shifted his hips,  _grinding_ , and Will bit his lip hard enough that Alana was worried he’d break the skin. Hannibal’s fingers closed over the swell of Will’s hips, and he paused. Softly, he closed his eyes and savoured the way Will shuddered and clenched around him. Hannibal ran his fingertips over Will’s curved spine, leaving trails in his sweat, and pressed just a little bit harder with his hips.

“I’m going to move now, dear Will.” Hannibal sighed, and Will nodded almost feverishly.

Slowly, Hannibal drew himself back, cataloguing each ripple and tremouring muscle in Will’s back, before bearing back into him. Will was silent but for his huffing snorts, his jaw fluttering as he clenched his teeth.

Alana reached for him, running her fingers through the mess of his hair, and down his jaw. She slid her elbows behind her and raised herself to press their mouths together in a slow, comforting kiss, offering Will another clutch for balance. Will jerked in time with Hannibal’s measured, torturous thrusts, but felt tension bleed from his shoulders as he curled his tongue tenderly over her mouth, and Alana smiled, feeling his soft humanity again.

A low hum sounded behind Will; a deep rumbling growl, and Will was yanked back with a cry as Hannibal drove hard against him. Hannibal’s thick fingers clawed over Will’s torso, leaving angry red lines across his heaving chest. Alana watched, mouth agape, as Hannibal slowly dragged his hand up Will’s chest. His eyes were dark as his fingers closed over Will’s throat, pressing into the hollow under his jaw and pulling his head back as he mouthed along his fluttering artery.

Will’s hands scrambled against the beast behind him, scratching at his driving thighs. The detective let out a loud groan that made Alana’s toes curl, and Hannibal smiled into Will’s skin. Alana swallowed under Hannibal's scrutiny, and knew Hannibal would leave fine bruises over Will's throat. Unmistakable marks. 

She set her jaw and slowly reached for Will’s jerking cock. Hannibal's hands dug deeper into Will's flesh, and she thought he was going to pull him away entirely, but her hand enclosed over the iron length and Hannibal only laid a soft kiss on Will's temple. The scorching heat of Will's cock seared her palm and Will tensed, letting out a long whine, and Hannibal’s arm wrapped over his stomach, holding him steady for his rolling thrusts, pushing Will into her hands.

Will felt encased and displayed. Hannibal had him taut against him and his cock was carving a line of fire inside Will that he wasn’t sure would ever fade. Will would always remember how it felt to feel Hannibal shoving his cock into him; the burning, too full feeling, like his skin was too small over his writhing body. Will looked down at Alana, her slender, beautiful hands massaging him with purpose. Despite fighting to keep her face neutral, Will could see the awe, and the fear, dancing in her eyes as she watched Hannibal claim him.

_That’s what this is_ , Will thought. _A claiming._

Will groaned and tried to put some distance between him and Hannibal, but the doctor let out another low growl and it electrified Will’s spine feeling the sound ripple against his vulnerable throat. Hannibal’s arms tightened, and his pace kicked up. The entire bed shuddered and rocked beneath them and Will’s hands flew behind him; one dug into Hannibal’s side, the other deep into Hannibal’s hair, pulling like he wanted to scalp the doctor. Hannibal licked a long line up Will’s throat, and Will felt the fingers clenching in the hollow of his jaw tighten so gently. He felt another smile pressed behind his ear, and Hannibal shifted the angle of his hips and Will wailed as his cock drove into his prostate.

Will’s body lit up. Lightening sharp and shocking speared up his body in flashes. Will threw his head back over Hannibal’s shoulder, his hand dropping from Hannibal’s side to the back of his thigh to feel the pulsing muscles that drove this pleasure. He was making inhuman sounds, but they sounded so far away, drowned out by the staccato onslaught of Hannibal’s cock. The harsh pant of Hannibal’s breath in his ear was the only thing he heard, and it lit up his skin with goosebumps. The demure, poised Hannibal grunting like an animal as he fucked him made Will feel all kinds of deep and dark ways.

Will felt like his body was a chord of steel wire, slowly being twisted tighter and tighter. The snap was so closee. Just a little bit further, and he would break.

“Oh, Will.” Hannibal sighed into his ear. He ran his teeth so gently over Will’s heaving throat, and Will whined. “ _Mylimasis_.” He whispered, and then sunk his teeth deep in the meat of Will’s neck, blood welling and spilling into his mouth.

Will howled, spilling his release over Alana’s hands. It left white streaks over her heaving breasts and dripped lazily down her wrists. Hannibal thrust savagely into Will’s shuddering body, before stilling, his fingers digging deep bruises into Will skin as he drank deep from the wound in his shoulder.

Silence, but for their gasping breaths, returned. Will looked down as much as he could with Hannibal’s fingers still locked into his jaw and his teeth in the base of his neck, and Alana’s eyes were wide and very white. She slowly pulled her fingers from his softening length, sending little tremours of _toomuch_ through Will, who felt Hannibal shudder behind him, his cock still iron hard and scorching inside him. She pulled her knees up, sliding away, and moving off the bed with very deliberate and slow movements. She collected her things, and left the room, her dark curls bouncing over her shoulders in her haste.

Will’s head spun, and he uncurled his fingers from Hannibal’s hair. They hurt and creaked as he stretched them. He brought them in front of him and between his fingers were a few fine, blonde hairs. Hannibal reluctantly slid his arm from around Will’s stomach and slid his fingers from his jaw. His teeth were last, the slowest to remove themselves. Red, dark and rich, bled down his chest, and Will felt it drip down his back. Hannibal’s tongue quickly chased the red line down his back and lapped at the falling blood. Hannibal pulled away, keeping his hips flush against Will as he admired the darkening bruises over Will’s hips. He fitted his fingers against them and _pressed_.

Will gasped and pulled away, falling to his side. He swallowed the sharp hiss in his throat as he felt Hannibal’s cock be pulled from him. Will faced away from Hannibal with his bleeding shoulder up. He could feel the long trails of blood staining across his shoulder blades, and felt the thick slide of Hannibal’s come between his legs.

Neither men moved for a heartbeat, and Will turned back to Hannibal, feeling the blood soil the expensive sheets. He could still smell Alana, but he mostly smelt Hannibal’s rich and deep scent blended with the copper tang of his blood. It was a sinful delight.

Hannibal was still kneeling, his softening cock still over the lip of his black silk boxers, and Will knew he was savouring this moment, cataloguing it for his eternal memory palace. It felt intimate in the way his cock branding and stretching his insides hadn’t and Will felt the urge to run. Whether it was after Alana’s retreating form or to shove Hannibal down and take him back inside, he couldn’t honestly answer.

Primly, Hannibal tucked himself away and slid gracefully from the bed to his wardrobe. There was a smattering of small bruises forming on his side and Will felt heat colour his cheeks, although he didn’t know why; his own body was a galactic smattering of purple and blue, and red. The deep ache of his shoulder accented his flush, and he ran his fingers over it tenderly. He tried to ignore the intense dull throb between his legs.

Hannibal strode back to the bed with a small tray in his hand. It was full of gauze and a small bottle of alcohol.

He placed the tray into the stained sheets and crawled back over the bed. Will didn’t move as he came close, his knees pressing into Will’s hot skin. Hannibal plucked a piece of gauze from the tray, laced it with alcohol, and then gently pressed it into his bite. Pain shot up Will’s neck and he jerked under Hannibal’s firm hands.

Hannibal shushed him gently. “It’s okay, Will,” he said, taking the bloody gauze away for a fresh one.

Will shook his head, his mocking laughter sour and bitter. “This is eons from okay.”

Hannibal dropped the gauze into the tray and quickly opened a large square dressing, laying it over the red teeth marks that were slowly welling with fresh blood. “What do you mean?”

“Stop.” Will grabbed Hannibal’s hand, accidentally squeezing the washcloth he was now holding between their fingers. Water dribbled down Will’s forearm and left a lukewarm trail. He was a little surprised the small trail didn’t start steaming on his skin, especially since Hannibal had been slowly been dipping that washcloth towards the dark hair of Will’s groin and the sight of Hannibal just reaching under his legs stoked the inferno raging under Will’s skin. “You know exactly what I mean.”

“What?” Hannibal said primly, withdrawing his hand and dumping the cloth with venom on the tray. He dropped the tray onto his bedside table and it made a definitive _clunk_. “That the demonstration of passion between you and I scared Alana from our bed?”

Will felt his eyebrows shoot to his hairline. “Demonstration of passion? You were _owning_ me.”

Hannibal pressed his lips together and sighed, looking over Will with a longing Will felt echoed in his own chest. “Ownership freely given is hardly ownership at all." Hannibal curved his fingers over the swell of Will’s jaw, his thumb stroking softly over his temple and Will, God curse him, leant into the strong hand that held him. "I would not take from you, Will, that which you do not seek me to possess.”

Will swallowed and closed his eyes from the dull pain that lighted in his voice box and the stretch of tenderly bruised skin. Hannibal curved his hand further into Will’s hair, and, slowly, slowly, slowly, lowered himself beside him. When Will opened his eyes again, Hannibal was pressed in close, the long length of their bodies sharing heat, but not touching, not yet.

“I don’t seek to own you, Will.” Hannibal said. “It is not as simple as that.”

Will covered Hannibal’s hand with his own. The rough callous of his hands whispering over Hannibal’s soft skin. "Simple has never been a very accommodating word."

Hannibal grinned, chuckling softly. He shook his head. "No, my dear Will. It hasn't." He shuffled closer and pressed their bodies together in long sinuous curves. "It is a word that should never be spoken in your presence. It is undeserving of you."

“Waxing poetical after sex, Hannibal? Careful you’re in danger of being a cliché.” 

Hannibal only smiled, soft and delicate, and he curved his hand all the way around Will’s head, looming over him once again. Will let out a soft sigh into Hannibal’s mouth, and Hannibal gently passed his lips over his open mouth, savouring Will’s breath, before he kissed him, sliding his tongue deep into Will’s mouth.

Will arched into the kiss, his fingers tracking goosebumps up Hannibal’s back, to settle into Hannibal’s hair. He pulled Hannibal on top of him and felt a shiver of delight as he was pressed into the soft goose down. He was deliciously trapped, and, looking up into Hannibal's dark eyes, he saw a twin inferno behind them, and Will knew intimately that he would never truly be free.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Lithuanian Translations  
>  _pretenzija_ \- 'claim'  
>  _mylimasis_ \- 'beloved'


End file.
